


Collateral Damage

by Remisfriend26



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Family, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: A missing scene following family Sunday dinner in the S2 E23 (I think) after Jamie finds out he's on house arrest until the Sanfino family are stopped. He, unsurprisingly, isn't happy about being "grounded" and lets Henry and Frank know what he thinks of Frank's decision. Contains corporal punishment.





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Sprite and I co-wrote this one too, we own nothing but the show makes it so easy!

Frank Reagan stepped into the kitchen doorway once everyone had left following Sunday dinner, dreading the confrontation he was fairly sure was going to take place with his youngest child. Sure enough, Jamie was sat at the table, arms folded over his chest and a scowl settled on his face that could rival some of Danny’s.

Jamie didn't disappoint, giving his dad a hard look. “So, what is this, I'm grounded?”

Frank sighed, meeting his gaze and trying to keep his posture non confrontational. He nodded, “We got everybody up on the O.C. wires trying to find out more details, but for right now, yes, you are confined to this house.”

“For how long?” Jamie ground out through gritted teeth. Frank was aware that his own father was stood watching them in the half darkened kitchen and had to force himself not to turn to the older man for help with Jamie's protests.

“As long as it takes.” Frank answered simply, hoping his eyes conveyed how concerned he was.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Do I have a curfew? Can I stay up and watch Jon Stewart?” He asked sarcastically.

The Reagan patriarch’s bushy eyebrows drew together in disapproval. “You think this is funny?” He asked in disbelief after a moment of tense silence, the frown evident in his voice.

Jamie threw his arms out in frustration, scowling. “No,” he countered indignantly, “I think it's ridiculous; you wouldn't do this to any other cop caught in the same situation.”

Frank offered him a steely glare. “I damn sure would. I just wouldn't have them move in with me.” He shot back, sincerely wishing he hadn't had his child move back in until everything with the Sanfino’s was cleared up.

“There's got to be something I can do besides just sit here…”

Frank shrugged, picking up his briefcase, “Well, my dining room chair's a little wobbly,” he suggested patiently. “I have some Gorilla Glue in the garage. I'll see you tonight.” He told his youngest.

“Fuck this, I’m not fifteen anymore, you can’t ground me, there are still things I can do to help with the case!” He yelled at his father’s retreating back.

Frank stopped mid-stride, body going completely still as he took a calming breath before turning back on his son in disapproval. “That's enough Jamison. There is no need to speak to me that way and I won't put up with it.” Frank told Jamie seriously.

Jamie crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his father. “So what are you going to do about it? I’m already grounded.”

“Keep it up and I'll give you a spanking to rival some of the ones you got in your teens.” Frank warned, starting to run out of patience.

“Like hell you will!” Jamie snapped at him, he was frustrated and angry at the entire situation.

Frank turned to Henry, ignoring Jamie for the moment. “Sorry Pop, could you give us a moment? And can you get the vinegar out the cupboard by your head while you're at it? Thanks.” He said before giving Jamie a glare that made every officer who saw it check themselves as he counted to ten in his head to stay calm and collected.

Henry nodded to his son, grabbing the vinegar and passing it to him before exiting the kitchen to give father and son a moment.

Jamie realized he had gone a step too far a moment too late and his eyes went wide and he gulped looking at his father like a deer in headlights.

“Sit down and take a breath and don't open you mouth until you can speak to me with some respect. You seem to have forgotten who you're speaking to, son.” Frank said quietly; he didn't need to shout, his voice was enough to stop his children’s tantrums.

Jamie sunk into his seat like a bag of rocks in the lake taking in a deep breath and snapping his mouth shut his eyes trained on the table in front of him. He knew when he was in big trouble and he was in big trouble.

Frank watched him quietly for a few moments before speaking. “Alright, are you finished with the rants and raves?”

Jamie gave a small nod and a whispered “Yes sir.”

“Good. You have a date with some vinegar. I know you're better than that attitude suggests.” Frank scolded firmly, giving his son a stern frown that set him squirming.

Jamie made a twisted disgusted face, he would almost prefer the soap. Vinegar was nasty.

“Don't look at me like that,” Frank told him quietly. “You brought it on yourself.” He got a small tumbler out of the cupboard where glasses were kept and poured a finger of the vinegar out, holding it out to his son. “You know the deal. Two minutes.”

“That’s too much, Dad!” Jamie protested. He’d never be able to hold that much in his mouth that long without some slipping down his throat.

“You shouldn't have lost your temper with me then. Would you rather I paddled you while you keep it in your mouth?”

Jamie looked at his father wide eyed and shook his head fervently. “No!”

“Then I suggest you lose the attitude, young man. You've said enough now, a couple of minutes of quiet won't kill you.”

“I’ll be quiet without the vinegar, thank you very much.” Jamie insisted.

“I like to hear good news. Now, go ahead and take the cup,” Frank prompted, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Jamie plucked the glass of vinegar out of his father’s hand, walked it over to the sink and very calmly poured it down the drain. He then grabbed up the bottle of the nasty stuff and prepared to do the same with it.

“If you pour that down the sink I'll take your Grandfather’s slapper to your bare bottom and then ground you for real Jamison.” Frank warned. He'd always followed through with his children and didn't plan to stop now, a fact which Jamie knew well.

“You can’t do that, I’m not actually a kid despite what you seem to think.” And then just to prove he wasn’t scared of his father he opened the bottle and started to pour it down the drain. He didn’t know that there was a fresh new bottle under the sink.

Frank watched him silently, jaw clenched, and nodded firmly. “Hey, Pop?” He called when Jamie turned back to him defiantly.

Henry popped his head back into the kitchen. “Yes Francis?”

“Do you still have your slapper in your underwear drawer? Jamie wants to try it out.” Frank told him, ignoring his youngest’s shocked expression.

“No, No I don’t, Pops!” Jamie shook his head frantically.

“Hush Jamison. Actually, better yet…” Frank added as an afterthought. “Tell Pops what you've done since he left the room. Right now. He can be the judge of that.”

Jamie shook his head more, his eyes wide and nervous.

Henry crossed his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes at both his son and his grandson.

Frank raised his eyebrows at his father, unphased by the expression. “I'm not giving him a free pass. He wants to avoid that slipper, he can man up and speak to you himself. After all, he's just reminded me that he's not a child.” The head of the Reagan house insisted pointedly.

Jamie squirmed under the gaze and pulled down on his shirt nervously. “Uh… I may have poured the vinegar down the sink…” He said barely above a whisper.

“I see,” Henry said, nodding thoughtfully. “And was that what your father told you to do?”

Jamie shook his head no and looked down at his feet.

“Then I guess you'd better go up and fetch my old slapper,” Henry told him firmly. “Right hand side at the back of my sock drawer. You have two minutes.”

“Pop, no! Please… that thing… that thing hurts!” Jamie pleaded.

“Which is why it's so effective for boys who can't behave. You were raised better than to act like a rabid wolf Jamie. Now go on, before I decided to give you another round tonight.” Henry didn't like being so hard on his grandchildren and great-grandchildren but Francis deserved his support and he knew from his years child rearing that sometime young people just needed you to be firm; they didn't always need a friend but an authority figure, especially when they were unsettled.

Jamie huffed out a breath and stomped out of the room and up to his grandfather’s bedroom. He looked through the sock drawer and located the thick piece of leather made to fit over the curve of the hand a ring to fit around the middle finger to hold it in place on the hand. He looked at it distastefully and nibbled his bottom lip. Going into the bathroom his hid the darn thing behind all the cleaners and headed back down the steps.

“It’s not there.” He said when he reentered the kitchen and it wasn’t even really a lie, it wasn’t there… anymore....

Henry and Frank exchanged a look before Frank spoke. “Pop, could you go and look? You,” he turned to Jamie with steel in his eyes. “Find a corner until Pop backs up your story. And if you've lied you'll be a very sorry boy.”

Jamie took a deep nervous breath and looked worried. “Dad… the corner? Really? I’m not five!” Jamie said indignantly. 

“Now, Jamie.” Frank’s voice was so low that anyone who didn't know him may have missed it but he knew that to his children this tone of voice bearing the full weight of his disappointment was worse than him shouting at them.

Jamie frowned, but made his way to the corner kicking the wall with his foot in frustration.

Frank ignored him, moving to make himself a coffee and sitting down at the table to wait for his father. He'd deal with Jamie’s excess attitude in due course.

Jamie glared at the corner, sulking unhappily. This was all so unfair.

The room was silent until Henry reappeared a few minutes later.

“You know, it’s funny, I may forget where I put things sometimes, but I am sure I put that slapper in my sock drawer not three nights ago.” Henry said.

Frank pursed his lips thoughtfully. The kids had thought of all sorts of weird and wonderful places to hide things when they were younger and he had a few ideas. He’d give his son a chance to come clean first. “Jamison,” he growled. “Where is it?”

Jamie wilted in the corner, but didn’t open his mouth to say anything.

“Here,” Frank ordered, standing up and leaning against the kitchen counter until Jamie was in front of him. He caught his son’s arm and turned him around, landing a dozen hefty spanks to Jamie’s backside. “Where. Is. It?”

“Owww Dad!! What makes you think I know?” Jamie reached back to rub at his bottom. His father’s hand hurt even through his jeans, if he put the slapper on over that hand and used it on his bare bottom it was going to kill!

“Do _not_ make me ask you again, son. I have had enough of your blatant disrespect.” Frank scolded.

“I’ve had enough of you treating me like a baby being weaned off the teet!” Jamie yelled back.

“Well, son, I’ll stop treating you like a disobedient, bratty child when you quit acting like one.” Frank ground out with more calm than he felt.

“I’m only acting how you are treating me!” Jamie growled.

“I have always rewarded responsibility with trust, Jamie. You aren’t behaving responsibly so I’m not going to give you the benefit of the doubt.” Frank told him, pulling him towards the table in the kitchen, ignoring Jamie trying to pull away as he hauled him down over his knee.

“Dad! Wait! What are you doing?” Jamie panicked.

“You clearly aren't prepared to talk rationally so I'm going to talk to you in a way that I know works. You haven't shown me that you deserve to be treated like a Harvard graduate and cop so I'm going to treat you like the teenager you're behaving like. Let me know when you're prepared to tell me the truth about where you put that slapper.” Frank answered simply as he continued to swat his son hard.

“Ahhhh! Owww! Dad, okay, please stop!” Jamie yelped wiggling and kicking over his father’s lap.

Frank ignored him, continuing to spank in silence and giving his son plenty of time to think about his current predicament.

“OOOWWWW Okay!!! It’s in the bathroom be-behind the cleaning supplies!” Jamie cried out as his dad’s hard hand set his butt on fire.

“That wasn't so hard. Pop? Could you go and get it while I address Jamie’s lies?” Frank requested calmly. 

Jamie gave a sad little whimper as Henry nodded and headed up to get the slapper from its hiding spot shaking his head at his grandson’s antics.

“Alright then. Tell me, Jamie, why are you over my knee?” Frank asked, giving his son half a dozen slaps to the undercurve of his bottom to encourage him to answer sincerely.

Jamie yelped his jeans not even shielding him from the fire building. “I lied about the slapper!” He wiggled about on his father’s lap.

“Uh-huh, that's certainly part of it. Why else? What earned you the slapper in the first place?” Frank asked, not lightening up despite Jamie’s slowly increasing co-operation.

“Because I poured the vinegar down the drain when you warned me not to.” Jamie sniffled.

Henry walked back into the kitchen and walked over to the sink and dug out a fresh bottle of vinegar setting it down along with the slapper on the table next to Frank.

Frank looked up at him with a tired smile. “Thanks Pop. Jamie, up. This time you're going to keep the vinegar in your mouth or I'll bend you over that sink and spank you for those full two minutes. You hear me?”

Jamie sighed and rubbed at his face seeing the new bottle of vinegar. He nodded his head sadly not wanting to get himself into any more trouble than he was already in.

Frank landed a final spank for now and helped Jamie upright, handing him the small finger of vinegar the eldest Reagan had poured out for them.

Jamie’s bottom lip wobbled as he took the finger of vinegar and tossed it back holding it in his mouth and gagging a bit, his entire face scrunched up.

Frank kept one eye on his watch and one on his son as they waited out the two minutes, eventually giving Jamie a small nod of approval. “You can rinse.”

Jamie leaned over the sink and spat out the nasty stuff grabbing a glass and filling it with water to wash his mouth out “Gross gross gross!!”

“I take it you're going to stow that attitude then? I don't even have to tell you how much I hate lying. Next time, don't do it.” Frank told him quietly.

Jamie nodded and pouted at his father.

“Alright, son. We still have a score to settle. You can bend over the table if you prefer but no arguments about what's going to happen.”

“Dad you already spanked me and made me gulp some vinegar, I don’t need anymore.” Jamie pleaded.

“I warned you that if you poured that vinegar down the sink you'd get a good dose of Pop’s slapper and unless I'm mistaken you did exactly that. I've had enough of this attitude of yours. I'm trying to keep you safe with this house arrest, I don't need you kicking off about it.”

“Pops had more vinegar though.” Jamie pointed out.

“That doesn't discount the fact you deliberately disobeyed me.” Frank returned firmly, raising his eyebrows. “Now quit stalling.”

“Dad, please not the slapper…” Jamie gave him the puppy dog eyes.

“This is your last chance son. Don't make me do it for you,” Frank warned, ignoring the plea with great difficulty.

“Dad, that thing freaking hurts!” Jamie pouted.

“Then the punishment fits the crime, doesn't it?” Frank said simply. “Are you going to do as you're told or are you going to give me as much trouble as your brother used to?”

Jamie’s bottom lip wobbled and he looked at his dad with tear filled eyes.

Frank held his gaze unwaveringly, waiting him out. His son was stubborn but he'd always hated disappointing his parents and had never been one to go toe to toe with his father for any length of time growing up.

Jamie’s head dropped and he stared at the ground tears welling in his eyes as he made his way over to his father. “C-Can it not be bare?” He begged. He knew that was what was promised, but he dreaded the thought.

“Have I ever been a man who breaks my word Jamie?” Frank asked, reaching out to squeeze his son’s shoulder.

Jamie gave a soft whimpering noise and shook his head no, “But Dad, the slapper is evil on the bare.” 

Frank raised an eyebrow, giving his son a hug. 

Jamie wrapped his arms around his father in turn and buried his face in his neck.

“Hopefully that'll give you some motivation to calm down and will help you settle, hmm?” Frank said gently, letting his son lean into his broad chest.

“I’m calm now I promise.” Jamie said muffled against his father’s broad chest.

“Then you can prove it to me by behaving yourself and not giving me any trouble over the spanking you earned.” 

Jamie frowned, a hand going back to cover his backside, his face still hidden in his father’s chest.

Frank sighed, recognising he was going to have to make the first move and hurry things along. “Oh, Jamie. What'll I do with you?” He scolded fondly, giving his youngest a final squeeze before stepping back and turning Jamie towards the kitchen table, bending him down over it and pushing his hand away from his bottom. “Keep your palms on the table. No swearing at me or giving me backchat.” He reminded sternly, unable to completely eliminate the fondness from his voice.

Jamie trembled a bit over the table and closed his eyes tight as he felt his father’s fingers undoing his pants and pulling them and his boxer briefs down his thighs to his knees. He bit his bottom lip and hid his face in his arms. This was going to hurt so bad!

Frank sighed again as he slid Jamie’s clothes to his knees and reached across the table for the slapper, sliding it onto his right hand. He slid Jamie’s top up his back out of the way and rested his left hand firmly against the young cop’s lower back and raised his hand, bringing it down with a loud smack to the top of his backside.

Jamie yelped loudly as the slapper left an angry pink mark on his milky white cheek. “OOWWWWW! _Dad!_

“You earned it,” Frank reminded. “Settle down, we’re nowhere near finished yet.”

Jamie gave a little wiggle, the sting of just that one swat was awful. He didn’t want anymore.

Frank laid down spank after spank systematically, working his way down Jamie's backside and focusing on his thighs for a couple of minutes before moving up to his sit spots.

Jamie cried out tears filling his eyes as he wiggled about the sting overtaking his senses, the slapper was the worst thing to be spanked with, Jamie was certain of that!

Frank held him in place and targeted his sit spots a lot longer than he knew Jamie was happy about. He knew firsthand how much the slapper stung; it had been his own father’s method of choice when Frank had really overstepped the mark. Jamie had behaved a lot worse before, but this situation was serious and he needed to snap his son out of it before Jamie went looking for trouble on the street.

Jamie sobbed and wiggled about as much as he could, tears streaming down his face as the most tender part of his bottom was targeted with the evil stinging slapper. “Dad, _please…_ Oooowwwwwwww!!!”

When he was sure he'd made a strong impression on his son, Frank slowed his pace and lightened his force a little. “Am I going to hear any more of that disrespect coming out your mouth, Jameson Reagan?”

“N-No sir!!” Jamie hiccupped his legs kicking up in pain; his bottom was on fire!

“Legs down, Jamie. Now,” Frank prompted sternly before continuing to question him. “Are you going to try doing anything stupid to ‘help the case’?”

“I-I won’t-t-t!” Jamie promised as his legs lowered and the spanking resumed on his sore backside. He wailed and balled his hands into fists struggling to stay in place over the table.

Frank landed another round to his thighs and covered the entirety of his backside before stopping and lowering his right hand. “Jameson, I am trying to keep you safe with this ‘house arrest’. I won't put our family through losing another son when I can avoid it. I don't want to see that temper shining through anymore or I'll make this look like a walk in the park. Is that understood?”

“Y-Yes sirrrrr! Owwwwww! I’ll be good! Please, no more!” Jamie begged. It hurt so badly!

“Eight more and it's over and you get a fresh slate,” Frank promised. He landed the final eight quickly and then slid the slapper off, laying it down on the table before reaching over to slide Jamie’s boxers and jeans back up over his glowing backside.

Jamie sobbed hard and yelped when his clothing was fixed; his backside hurt so badly!

Frank drew Jamie upright, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in against his chest while he got his emotions under control.

Jamie sobbed and snuggled into his chest.”I’m sorry.” He cried.

“Shh, I know. I forgive you. Breathe for me, son, that's it… my precious boy.” Frank soothed as Jamie cried into his chest and cuddled close.

Jamie took in deep breaths and snuggled in against his father’s chest sniffling slightly and reaching a hand back to rub his stinging backside.

“Shh, good boy. Hurts, huh? Your Pop had the meanest swing with that damned slapper. I hated it when I was a teenager. I hated it even more when I was a cop… let's try and avoid this in future, mm?”

“You got it at my age too?” Jamile sniffed rubbing his face against his father’s chest.

Frank smiled sheepishly. “Guilty as charged. I was the commissioner’s son so I got away with way less than my colleagues. Sound familiar?”

Jamie groaned and nodded “It isn’t fair you know.” He complained even as he snuggled in closer to his father.

“Sorry son, I can't just let you do what you want because of your last name. In fact, if I did it would be worse for everyone. I expect better from you guys because you _are_ better.”

Jamie sighed and nodded against his father. “I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time, I know you are only doing what you think is best to keep me safe. I just hate feeling so helpless and unable to do anything to fix things.”

“I know baby boy. We’ll get to the bottom of this and you'll be back on patrol before you know it. It's going to be alright.”

Jamile looked up at his father and gave a small smile. “Thank you Dad.”

“That's what I’m here for. You gonna be okay? I need to go into the office for a bit. Pop’s here though so you won't be alone.”

Jamie nodded “Yeah I’ll be okay, just tell Pops he can’t use the slapper on me again.” Jamie grinned at his father.

Frank chuckled, shaking his head in mock exasperation. “Between you, you and Danny’ll turn my whole head grey… behave yourself, alright? I won't be late home.” Frank dropped a kiss to his son’s blonde head, holding onto him a few moments longer.

Jamie snuggled for as long as his father would let him before pulling back and allowing his father to go to work.

Frank kissed his forehead and smiled fondly. “Call if you need me, okay? I'll see you later son.”

The older Reagan collected his briefcase and left the room, leaving Jamie in the house with Henry. 

The ex-commissioner gave him some time to calm down before making his way into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. “How you holding up?” He asked as he filled the kettle up.

Jamie shrugged, sniffing and wiping at his eyes. “You'd think it was him they put a hit out on…”

Henry sighed, giving him a small smile. “Take your worst fear, multiply it by 100, you're not even in the ballpark,” he explained to his youngest grandson. He waited a few seconds before adding as an afterthought, “You're not even in the parking lot next to the ballpark.”

Jamie winced, rolling his eyes despite his flushed face and tears eyes. “Thanks. Big help.”

Henry put his mug down on the countertop and turned to give Jamie his full attention. “Look, you have to understand the way your father thinks. He's got such a deep sense of responsibility that when something goes wrong, he takes it personally. And his job is to put 30-odd thousand people in harm's way every day. Try juggling that.” He pointed out, trying to express Frank’s perspective to his stubborn, determined, compassionate grandchild. 

Jamie nodded thoughtfully, but didn't lose the frown he'd developed. “Okay, well, sometimes around here, it's like Danny's made of armor, and I'm made of toothpicks.” Frustration laced his voice and it was obvious that he was still struggling to accept his family’s approach to him as a ‘rookie’ compared with when Danny had just started as a beat cop.

Henry chuckled. “Come on, he's an equal opportunity worrywart,” he scoffed, giving his grandson a grin. 

Jamie thought about that for a moment before sighing. “How am I supposed to walk around with that on my shoulders?”

Henry shrugged, reaching for a second mug and making two cups of tea. “That's for you to figure out. He's not gonna change,” he told the younger Reagan honestly. He held out the tea. “Now, c’mon… there's some documentary on in five minutes. I want to see it.” 

Jamie gave him a small smile and nodded, following Henry towards the living room. He was still frustrated and he didn't know how he was meant to sit by and not do _anything_ to help his family with the case, but right now maybe being sidelined was for the best.

The End


End file.
